1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a packing structure for packing articles, such as office automation equipment, sound equipment, and domestic electrification goods, in a packing box, and more particularly, to the type which permits easy takeout of an article from the packing box.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An article, such as a printer used as a terminal equipment of, for example, a computer, is generally packed in such a manner as shown in FIG. 2.
In FIG. 2, a packing box 2 such as a corrugated fiberboard box whose dimensions of length, width and height are made larger than those of a printer 1 has on one side a side opening 3, and this side opening 3 is closed by a plurality of lid boards 4, . . . 4 continuous with the packing box 2. In packing the printer 1 in the packing box 2, after wrapping the printer 1 in a vinyl bag 5, cushion members 6 made, for example, of expandable polystyrene each having a recess 7 are attached to either side of the printer 1 over the vinyl bag 5, and the printer 1 wrapped in the vinyl bag 5 is inserted together with both cushion members 6 and 6 in the packing box through the side opening 3. Of course, the dimensions of each cushion member 6 correspond to the length and height of the packing box 2, whereas the spacing between the respective external ends of the two cushion members 6 and 6 attached to the printer 1 corresponds to the width of the packing box 2. Accordingly, as the side opening 3 is closed by the lid boards 4, the printer 1 held by both the cushion members 6 and 6 is returned inside the packing box 2 without any play.
According to the foregoing packing structure, the printer 1 is retained inside the packing box 2 without causing direct contact with the packing box 2, thus, the printer 1 can stably be retained without suffering damage even under impact.
The foregoing conventional packing structure of articles, however, has the problem that it is difficult to take out the printer 1 from the packing box 2 because in the packed state of the printer 1 each cushion member 6 is comparatively tightly contacted with the packing box 2. This difficulty in taking out the printer becomes heavier with an increase in weight of the printer 1, thereby resulting in a fear that the printer 1 will be damaged or dropped as a result of touching peculiar portions of the printer 1.